


I keep dancing on my own.

by TheLilNugget



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drinking, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Smut, Song Lyrics, Swearing, drunk state, fluff ish ending, i keep dancing on my own, mention of bunny, mention of creek, mention of style, no cartman im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilNugget/pseuds/TheLilNugget
Summary: Wendy and Bebe are around 25, and they've dated for a few years when Wendy mess up. They end things on bad terms and Wendy doesn't want to do anything anymore. She decides to go out one night, which developes in some intresting events.Songfic: Dancing on my own-Robyn.





	I keep dancing on my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, but I own this fic. This fic is meant for entertainment purposes only.

I keep dancing on my own.

 

Wendy’s PoV

 

“Fuck.”

 

I had stabbed myself in the eye. Again. I resisted the urge to immediately rub my eye and tried to blink instead. I reached for a makeup wipe while putting down the eyeliner pencil. I cursed under my breath as I wiped my eye. I couldn’t even handle a fucking eyeliner anymore. I  _ would’ve  _ used a liquid eyeliner if I had one, but I had run out of it. Great. I couldn’t even get myself together to go out and buy a damn eyeliner. I didn’t have the energy, nor time to do it now. I sucked at makeup in general. I… wasn’t quite used to do it myself. 

 

_ She did it. _

 

I simply put the used wipe on the table and got up, the chair squeaking as I did so. I looked over my collection of foundation, eyeshadow and whatever the rest of it was. I didn’t know what the half of it was, but I didn’t bother to care. My makeup wasn’t very organized. Used makeup wipes, dried mascara and lipsticks without caps, sticky lipgloss and unwashed makeup brushes lied everywhere. I didn’t really have the energy to clean it. I just threw the eyeliner pencil in the bin, not caring that it was still usable. Sighing, I walked over to my mirror and looked at the sad mess in front of me. I ran my fingers through my black, long, unwashed hair. I desperately needed a haircut, split ends were everywhere. But I didn’t really care about that either. I didn’t really care about anything anymore. I took a step closer, eyeing my makeup. It didn’t look  _ that  _ bad, but not nearly as good as I hoped that it would be. I had done it lazily and not with very much caution. I had mascara spots on my eyelid and underneath my eye. Luckily, I wore black eyeshadow, so it didn’t show too much. My eyebrows were untouched, since they were black and not too bushy already. They didn’t need much care. The eyeliner looked like crap, but that’s nothing new. My lipgloss looked kind of good though.

 

It had been a month. A month since I lost her. I couldn’t believe it still. That she actually wasn’t here anymore. Not with me, at least. But probably with someone else. 

 

I just didn’t get why I did it. I never had to. We didn’t have big fights, issues or even discussions. We agreed on almost everything. Why was I so obsessed with fixing something that didn’t need fixing?

 

I went through her phone. I went through her fucking phone.

 

It wasn’t much thinking behind it, I just did it one night when she was asleep. She had been on the phone all day, and I just couldn’t resist once the thought was planted in my head. I thought that it would be better when I knew who she texted. That it would be better if I just knew  _ something.  _ That I could trust her more or some shit like that. I read text conversations, voicemail, notes,  _ everything.  _ I didn’t think that she would ever find out, but I left it unlocked. She shared the password with me.

 

She had every goddamn right to be mad at me. She had every goddamn reason to break up with me. Hell, she had every reason to do what she did. She didn’t yell, she didn’t storm out. She barely said anything, she just whispered that she was disappointed and left. I didn’t know if it was because she was so hurt and felt so betrayed that I didn’t trust her. I did, I really did, I never had to do it. I regretted it so badly, I hated the person in front of me. I screwed up the one thing I hadn’t failed at, the one thing I truly cared about. 

 

I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to see something that I could feel good about. Something. Even if it was just the lipgloss, I wanted to feel good about  _ something.  _ But everything about me had turned ugly, ever since I screwed everything up. She made me feel good and look good, but she didn’t want me anymore. She would never want me again.

 

“Fuck.” I whispered to myself while rubbing my eye, completely forgetting that I had makeup on. Cursing again, I inhaled deeply. I walked over to my radio and turned it on. 

 

_ Somebody said you got a new friend. _

 

I winced at the lyrics, knowing what song it was. It used to be my favourite song, but since Bebe and I broke up, it just reminded me of her. Every sad song that played on the radio reminded me of her, and there were plenty of sad songs on that goddamn thing. 

 

_ Does she love you better than I can? _

 

I shook my head and walked over to my closet, avoiding stepping on my dirty laundry of the floor. Choosing an outfit was still kind of fun, even if many of my clothes actually were Bebe’s. 

 

I picked up a red sweater that belonged to Bebe. It was my favourite shirt. I never let Bebe wear it, because I always wanted to wear it myself. Bebe just laughed. 

  
  
  


_ “Give me my sweater!” Bebe laughed as she chased after me, running through our apartment. I easily outran her, waving with the sweater in triumph. _

 

_ “No! I want to wear it!” I yelled over my shoulder. Bebe laughed even more, slowing down to catch her breath. _

 

_ “Why do you even want that? You have plenty of clothes!” _

 

_ I stopped running and turned around. I panted heavily, bringing up the sweater to my face and buried it in it.  _

 

_ “But this smells like you! It’s comforting when I’m at work!”  _

 

_ Bebe chuckled, put her hands in her side as she continued to breath heavily. _

 

_ “That’s so you.”  _

  
  
  


I immediately put the sweater back, feeling tears behind my eyelids when I remembered it. I resisted to smell it and tried my best to push my tears back. I didn’t want to cry anymore. I was sick of it. 

 

_ There’s a big black sky over my town. _

 

I spun around, looking for something black to wear. I wanted to wear something that I could get dirty all I wanted without anyone noticing. My eyes fell on a black dress that I had never worn before. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was pretty tight and pretty short. A bit too fancy for the occasion, but it was the only black piece that was clean. I shrug and pulled my t-shirt over my head. 

 

_ I know where you’re at, I bet she’s around. _

 

I tossed the purple t-shirt on the floor and unzipped the dress. I pulled it down over my face, ignoring the mess it made of my makeup. I reached back and tried to zip it up. I spun around, trying to reach it, I fumbled with it a little before finally managing to pull it up. Suddenly my phone buzzed.

 

_ Sent 09:47 pm. _

 

_ Kenny: are u still up for tonight? we’re here now _

 

_ Sent 09:47 pm. _

 

_ Wendy: Yeah, I’m on my way.  _

 

_ Sent 09:48 pm. _

 

_ Kenny: btw, bebe’s here too _

 

_ Sent 09:50 _

 

_ Wendy: Yeah, I know. Stan told me she would come. _

 

_ Sent 09:50 _

 

_ Kenny: aaand are u like… fine with that? _

 

_ Sent 09:50 _

 

_ Wendy: Yeah, it’s cool. _

 

_ Sent 09:51 _

 

_ Kenny: u sure? i’m not sure she’s here alone _

 

_ Sent 09:56 _

 

_ Kenny: uhmm u stil there? _

 

_ Sent 09:56 _

 

_ Wendy: Yeah, but it’s fine. On my way now. _

 

_ Sent 09:56 _

 

_ Kenny: k _

I put my phone down and tried to push the gut feeling in my stomach away. My vision started to blur from tears, but I tried my hardest to push them away. I took a deep, shaky breath and tried to focus on a spot on the wall. 

 

_ “I’m not sure she’s here alone.” _

 

I shook my head, grabbed my phone and shoved it down my purse. The  I grabbed my coat and ran out. I didn’t even bother to turn off the radio. I locked the door, and made my way to the nightclub.

 

_ Yeah, I know it’s stupid. But I just gotta see it for myself. _

  
  


10:13 Nightclub.

 

I walked as quickly as my heels would let me. I tripped a few times, I wasn’t used to walk with heels. I hated them really, but I wanted to wear them tonight for some reason.

 

I approached the nightclub that I had been to many times, with friends or partners. I’d been there more times than I could count. Kenny was the one who usually dragged me out, but recently, not even him had managed to get me in a party mood. Stan, who was one of my best friends, talked me into it this time. I tried to refuse, but in the end, it was easier to actually do it than trying to talk my way out of it. 

 

I saw the glowing sign of South Park’s only nightclub, and one last time, I hesitated. I thought about ditching them, telling them that I didn’t feel too well, that I had to go home. I could just go home, grab some snacks and watch a movie. It sounded very nice, but I knew that Stan would see through it and eventually ditch Kyle to check on me. I didn’t want to ruin his night with his boyfriend and friends. I didn’t want Kenny to feel like it was his fault, that he was the one who did something wrong. So i decided to do it for their sake, even if I’d rather go home.

I went past the security guard, flashing my ID before getting inside. The loud music immediately  filled my sensitive ears, and I tried my best to get through the crowd of people. People were dancing, drinking, twerking and everything you could imagine. I’ve never been much of a party person, but I enjoy going there with my friends. I would never go out alone. I started to look around, searching for a familiar face. I wasn’t sure how many I was supposed to meet up with, but I knew that Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Butters would be there. I didn’t know Butters that well, but we got along. I tried to look over all the heads, actually succeeding.  That was the only good thing about the heels. They made me a lot taller. I wasn’t what you would call a short girl, but I wasn’t very big either. 

 

I managed to spot Tweek and Craig making out in a corner. I thought about hanging with them until I found Kenny, but never managed to make my way over to them, until I heard a voice behind me.  

 

“Wendy!”

I turned around to be met by a huge grin that could only belong to one person.

 

“Hey, Kenny.”

 

Kenny was still smiling like an idiot, but I couldn’t deny that he was very sexy. He was wearing that damn black hoodie, and a pair of leather jeans with chains. He had eyeliner, and ha his arm wrapped around Butters’ waist. Butters was smiling weakly, giving me a little nod to signify “nice to see you”. He had some blue eyeshadow, and I’ll admit, he looked adorable. No wonder that they were a perfect match. 

 

“Nice dress, it looks sexy on you! Is it new?” Kenny said. I could tell that he was high on having fun, but that he wasn’t drunk. Kenny never drank, I think that he was afraid to end up like his father. 

 

“Not really, I just forgot that I had it.” 

Kenny nodded and Butters looked at me like he saw right through my act. Like he knew exactly what I was thinking. He turned to Kenny and put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Ken’, can I catch up with you later? Me and Wendy have some things to talk about.”

 

Kenny nodded and gave Butters a quick kiss before finger gunning me. He walked away against the others boys, and Butters turned to me. He eyed with a neutral look on his face. It looked like he was searching for something in my eyes, some kind of sign. I stared back, trying to put my hands in the pockets that didn’t exist, so I let them hang awkwardly by my side. Damn girls’ clothes.

 

Butters put his own hands in his pockets and looked up straight at me. I was a little bit taller than him.

 

“You don’t want to be here, do you?” He asked with a voice that I had never heard before. It wasn’t mean or stern, it was just...different. I tried to keep my game face on, looking down at him a little.

 

“What gave it out? The terrible makeup? The dark bags? That I didn’t really show any affection against Kenny?”

 

Butters didn’t move an inch, still looking at me doubtfully.

 

“You’re still not over Bebe, are you?” He asked again with the same tone. I felt anger boil up to the surface, not wanting to hold in my emotions anymore.

 

“Does it look like I fucking am? Is it really that obvious? Wow, I tried  _ so  _ hard to hide it, you really got me. I’m sick of this, Butters. I’m so damn sick of this. Every damn morning, I wake up, thinking that it’s going to be a great day, but then I remember that if I...” my voice broke and I felt tears starting to creep up. I desperately tried to keep my guard up.

 

“...I won’t…” I tried to finish, but I couldn’t keep going without breaking apart. I put my hand over my mouth, squeezing my eyes together. I wrapped my other arm around my own waist, and tried to not give in. I didn’t want Butters to think that I was weak, or silly. I knew that I was independent woman, but if he thought so was another question. I suddenly felt a pair of arms around me, and I hugged back hard. I buried my face in Butters soft, yellow locks, remembering when Bebe and I used to stand like this. 

 

“It’s not okay, I know that. I know, Wendy.” 

 

It felt so nice to hear Butters say that, that he understood. I didn’t realise how much in need of a friend I was until then. It felt so nice to be embraced and cared for. Butters eventually pulled back and gave me a weak smile. 

 

“Do you want a drink?” 

 

I took a few deep shaky breaths. I wasn’t crying, but on the edge. I tried my best to focus on breathing and thinking about something good. I gave Butters a weak nod, and he took my hand to lead me to the bar through the crowd. We made our way forward, and reached the bar. We sat down at two high chairs and I leaned against the counter.

 

“What do you want?” Butters asked. I looked up, steadying my head in my hand.

 

“Just a beer is good.” Butters turned to the cute, brunette bartender that worked here very often.

 

“A plain beer and a large coke.” I didn’t even question that Butters was paying. I was too out of it to notice that he actually was doing me a favor. Butters didn’t seem to mind anyways. The bartender winked at him before leaving. I couldn’t help but giggled a little.

“Should we tell her that you’re gay?”

 

Butters looked at me and chuckled. 

 

“She knows, actually. She believes that she can turn me straight or something.”

 

My eyes widened and I started laughing.

 

“Really? Oh my god. Did she actually say that?”

 

Butters coughed into his hand and leaned on the counter like me.

 

“She said “I love a good challenge”” 

 

I whistled and shook my head.

 

“Oh, god. I fucking hate people like that.”

 

Butters raised an eyebrow at me.

 

“Does it really affect you? You’re a damn frying pan for christ’s sake. I chuckled.

 

“Yeah, but I’m still LGBTQ.” 

 

Butters nodded and looked away over the crowd.

 

“Did you think that she was cute?”

 

I looked away too and sighed.

 

“Before you told me about that.”

 

Butters looked at me again and eyed me up and down.

“I could get her number for you?”

 

I crossed my arms on the counter and tried to scrape away some dirt on the counter with my fingernails.

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

I felt Butters’s eyes on me and they didn’t want to go away.

 

“Or maybe it’s something else too?”

 

I glared at him and he immediately looked away, probably understanding that he had pushed a sensitive button. I took the beer that the bartender handed me and immediately took a sip. I cringed.

 

“Fuck, I forgot that the beer tastes like shit here.”

 

Butters took a sip from his drink and swallowed hard. I noticed now that Butters had only ordered a soda. When I thought about it, I had never seen Butters drink alcohol.

 

“Hey, do you even drink?” I asked, not really thinking before talking. Butters refused to look at me.

 

“No. No, I don’t.” 

 

Did he seem a bit sad when he said that? I immediately turned my listening ear on and leaned closer.

 

“Is there a… reason for that?” Butters didn’t move, but eventually looked up, but not at me. 

 

“It’s for Ken’s sake. And for mine.” I tried to take in what he said, but it didn’t make sense.

 

“I don’t get it. You don’t drink because  _ Kenny _ doesn’t?”

 

Butters shook his head and pressed his lips together.

 

“No. I don’t drink because his dad drinks too much.” 

 

I still didn’t understand what Butters was telling me. I just blinked frenetecelly.

 

“Does he make you do that? Not drink?”

 

Butters finally looked up and stared me straight in the eyes. I swear to God, I had never seen someone looked at me that way before.

 

“No. That’s a choice that I made on my own.”

 

I didn’t ask more questions and we returned to chatting. I don’t remember what we talked about, but it wasn’t important, I know so much. But the memory that is forever burned in my mind is the one thing that actually was important. When Butters suddenly stopped talking in the middle of a sentence and just stared behind me. His eyes were fixed on something behind my back, and he looked straight up… scared. I carefully tried to wave my hand in front of his eyes and tried to make eye contact with the blue eyes.

 

“Hey, Butters? Hello?”

 

Butters eyes snapped to me, and I winced. He looked like he was going to panic and I became worried and a bit scared too. I didn’t know how to read his expression, but I understood that it was something bad going on behind my back. My reaction was to turn around and see what he was looking at. When I did…

 

I froze.

 

_ I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh… _

 

Bebe. She really was here. She stood there, her beautiful, frizzy blonde hair falling down like a waterfall on her shoulders. Her shiny, red top with the cleavage and her tight black leggings. She was in the corner, leaning against the wall with another girls’ mouth on her own. 

 

She was beautiful. She had brown, short hair, a green dress and looked like a fairy. Her nude lips were moving against Bebe’s red, shiny ones. 

 

After examining them after a few seconds, I noticed that I was breathing heavily as if I was going to cry. My eyes stung from something and I felt the need for alcohol kick in.

 

“Wendy… Hey…” Butters said, low enough for only me to hear. I felt a soft hand land on my shoulder, but I refused to look at him. I didn’t want him to see my face.

 

“I… uhm…” I tried, my voice sore and rough from the alcohol.

 

“I’m gonna find Stan, okay?” I said, jumping down from my chair without waiting for Butters’s answer. I made my way through the crowd, people coming from all directions and pushing me side to side. I tried to hide my face, even if I doubted that people would notice. The tears were welling up, even if I tried my best to hold them back. I prayed that I wouldn’t see anyone that I knew, or that they would see me. I wasn’t actually trying to find Stan. I tried not to look in her direction. I tried to keep myself from running up to her and pour my heart out. She was sick of apologies, and I knew that. I knew that she had had enough of my bullshit, all the crap that you get for being with me. I had a tendency to fuck things up, and this definitely wasn’t an exception. Even if I didn’t want Bebe to see me in this state, I couldn’t help but hoped that she would come and talk to me.

 

_ I’m right over here, why can’t you see me? Oh… _

I kept walking until I had made my way to another counter. From there I had a clear view of Bebe and the girl. I don’t know if I wanted to see them or if I just wanted to punish myself some more. Probably both.

 

_ And I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the girl you’re taking home. Oh… _

 

“Tequila. Keep em’ coming.”

 

The guy in the bar winked at me before turning away. I leaned my elbows against the table and rested my face in my hands. I wondered if Bebe had seen me by now, but I didn’t care. I just sobbed quietly into me pale hands, looking as miserable as possible. 

 

“Here you go. Rough night?” 

 

I looked up at the bartender and glared at him. I knew that he didn’t mean any harm, but I couldn’t deal with him right then. 

 

“Fuck off.”

 

I grabbed the glass and downed it with one sip. I grimaced at the bitter taste of alcohol, I didn’t really like alcohol that much. But then it seemed like the only thing that could make me feel better. I kept drinking the drinks that the bartender put in front of me, and glanced at Bebe again. She was still kissing that bitch. I felt bad for thinking like that, because I knew that the brown haired girl wasn’t doing anything wrong. But I couldn’t help myself.

 

_ I keep dancing on my own. _

 

I downed the last glass and decided to stand up for some reason. I wiggled and everything was blurred. The alcohol had done its magic on me, and now I was drunk. I had  _ never  _ been drunk before. I tried to walk out on the dance floor and for some reason, I felt the urge to dance. 

 

_ I’m just gonna dance all night.  _

 

I started to awkwardly sway side to side, and people bumped into me from all directions. I tried to stay focused, but it was hard to focus on something that was blurred.

 

_ I’m all messed up, I’m so out of line.  _

 

I had heard people talking about how nice it was to be drunk, but this wasn’t fun. At all. The alcohol tasted like shit in my mouth, and my whole world was spinning. Suddenly it felt like I was going to pass out. I tried to make a spin to make myself more dizzy, so that I couldn’t feel the bitterness as much. I felt my body collapse as I fell against the floor.

 

_ Stilettos and broken bottles. I’m spinning around in circles. _

 

“Wendy!”

 

I felt two warm arms wrap around my body as I braced myself for the hit. My eyes were closing, and I tried to open them. My vision was so blurred, I still couldn’t see anything. The lights were blinking in all the different colours, but they were too bright.

 

“The… lights… too b…” I tried to say, but it didn’t work. My mind wasn’t clear and I had no idea what was going on. The floor was moving and I forgot where I was. The arms around me suddenly tried to lift me up, and I shifted my head to get a glance at whoever was trying to help me. I didn’t understand that the person was trying to help me then, but what else could I have done? I was lift up to stand up straight, and I looked up to see a blur of blue and red.

 

“St..an…?” I whispered, trying to keep my mind sharp. Stan’s lips were moving, but I couldn’t hear what he said, because the music was too loud. He helped me up by lifting my arm, and placing it around his shoulders. He turned to talk to someone, and I saw a green hat and an orange jacket bright as day. 

 

“Kayyle…?” I managed to say, but Kyle didn’t react. He was just looking worriedly at Stan and at me. I could see that they were having a conversation, but I didn’t hear what they were talking about. All I could hear was the muffled music that filled the small room, and I felt my claustrophobia take over my mind.

 

“Th...walwls… closer…” I managed to mumble through my glossed lips that now stuck together like glue.

 

_ So far away, but still so near. _

 

My ears were filled with chatter and music, and the walls were just coming closer. I felt sick and my stomach was twisting itself.

 

“Stan, I think she’s about to vomit. We need to get her home.”

 

The sudden voice that belonged to Kyle was heard loud and clear, and I sighed in relief that I could hear properly again. 

 

“We can’t just leave her at her apartment! Not in this state!”

 

I tried to lift my head to look at Stan, but I had found a spot on the floor that I found extremely fascinating, and I wanted to share that with my friends immediately. 

 

“Stan, Kahl, look ath…” But I stopped when I felt my stomach twist again. Kyle looked at me and grabbed my other arm. He intertwined his fingers with mine, and I leaned on his shoulder.

 

“We’ll take her to our apartment. As quickly as possible.”

 

Stan nodded and tried to keep me more steady.

“If you call a cab, I’ll get her outside.”

 

Kyle picked up his phone, and I watched his fingers tap the bright screen closely.

 

“Come on, Wendy. We’ll get you some fresh air, how does that sound?” 

 

I didn’t respond, but I didn’t have to. Stan helped me outside, and the chilly air hit me like a truck. It was so quiet, and I was about to say something to Stan, when the sick feeling got back, and this time I couldn’t stop it. 

 

The vomit poured out with no end. I bent over and hunched like my life depended on it. Stan acted quickly, and led me over to a bush. I vomited even more in it, and Stan held my messy, raven black hair back as the result of too much drinking made its way downtown. Karma really is a bitch. Me and Stan stood there for like… ten minutes? we just stood there, with me standing there, panting heavily, and him stroking my hair. I just waited for more, but it was over. It felt amazing, but I still cried. I started to sob when I had stopped puking, and Stan helped me stand up straight and embraced me. He hugged me close, stroking my back and kissing on my dirty hair. I had never held on to someone like that before, it felt as if I would die if I didn’t. 

 

“Thanks...Stan.” I tried, but my voice was so rough and I couldn’t say more. Stan just nodded on my shoulder and breathed into my neck.

 

“Why, Wendy? You know that you can’t handle so much alcohol.” he asked, even if he knew that I was too drunk to answer that question. I think that he asked more for his sake than mine.

 

Kyle eventually came back, and the cab came soon enough. We all stepped inside, the bright light making me dizzy. The driver siad something that I don’t remember and we drove off.

 

_ The lights go on, the music dies. _

 

I don’t remember getting back to Stan and Kyle’s apartment, but I started vomiting as soon as we got inside. I remember that Kyle helped me with something, and that I lied down on the couch, where I vomited some more. 

 

My whole world was blurry and I felt so, so tired. My head was killing me and I drank the water that Stan gave me like I had never seen water. Everything hurt, my feet, my body and my head. Even my eyes stung from tears and dust from the club. I had never been that drunk before, and it really sucked. There was a reason that I never drank too much, my stomach simply couldn’t handle it. The room was spinning, and it felt as if I was falling. I lifted my head to see if it would help, and I saw Stan and Kyle i  the door opening. They were talking about something that I didn’t want to listen to. Instead I started thinking about Bebe again. And that girl.

 

_ But you don’t see me standing here. _

 

I was so tired.

 

_ I just came to say goodbye. _

 

So, so, incredibly tired.

 

_ I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh… _

 

I grabbed the soft blanket next to me and turned around, facing the back of the couch.

 

_ I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the girl you’re taking home, oh… _

 

I fell asleep pretty quickly I think. I don’t remember much from there. But one thing happened that I could never forget. Never.

_ I keep dancing on my own… _

 

**_Time skip._ **

 

My eyes fluttered open, expecting to see sunlight streaming through the blinds, but it was still pitch black in the room. I blinked a few times and brought one hand up to my forehead, as if it would soothe the headache. I tried to sit up, with the intention to yell for an aspirin, but something,  _ someone  _ placed their hand over mine. I fell backwards, laying down again. My head snapped terrified to the side to see what was going on and I took my hand back and wrapped the my fingers around my wrist of the touched hand. A blurred contour of a person sitting next to me filled my field of view. I blinked to see clearer, and frizzy, blond hair covered the person’s head now. I felt the alcohol take over again and it made me feel tired, but a sick feeling took over my stomach.

 

“B..bebe…?” I tried, but it felt as if I was going to vomit again, so I kept quiet. I understood that this was a serious moment. At least that’s what I thought.

 

“Quiet.” Bebe whispered, letting her fingers dancing over my dry hand. My vision got clearer and I could now see the contours of her face. Black shadows covered her eyes and it highlighted her green eyes. Her lips were glossed red and smeared everywhere. My heart sank when I remembered the scene at the club and the sick feeling came back. But it disappeared when Bebe started to smile. It was a weak, dull smile, but it was honest and beautiful. It wasn’t fake. It was the most real smile that i had ever seen. It looked like she was truly happy and relieved to see me. It looked like she had missed me. A lot.

 

“I’m s-so sorry…” I mumbled, sobbing quietly. Bebe just squeezed my hand and kept smiling warmly.

 

“I know. It’s okay.” She whispered softly.

 

“S...Stay with me…please...” I whispered, not thinking before speaking.

 

Bebe kept smiling and leaned forward to let her glossed lips touch mine. It was messy and gross, but still the best kiss we had ever shared. But it didn’t feel like much then, because I was drunk and tired. Right before I fell asleep I heard Bebe whisper…

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

  
  


_ I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh… _

 

_ I’m right over here, why can’t you see me? Oh… _

 

_ I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the girl you’re taking home. Oh… _

 

_ I keep dancing on my own. _

 

_ But now we’re dancing on our own… _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I got the idea when I was listening to the song and wanted to write a fic about it! I have never written a fic with this ship before, so I'm excited to see what you think! When Calum Scott made his cover on this, and it got more popular than the original, I was bloody FURIOUS! Sure, his cover is good and I love his voice, but can we remember the original please?! It's the better one if you ask me!
> 
> Well, no hate on Calum Scott, we're all friends here!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment! It really makes my day!
> 
> Bye, fellas! /TheLilNugget


End file.
